


The Creature

by DepressingGreenie



Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [34]
Category: Marvel Noir
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Steve Rogers, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oviposition, PWP, Pining Tony Stark, Protective Tony Stark, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and tony come across a tentacle creature on an expedition in Europe.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: SteveTony Games - Angst vs Fluff [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869850
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38
Collections: Team Angst





	The Creature

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTony Games Angst vs Fluff Bingo [ Dub-Con/Non-Con” [G1]](https://stevetonygames.tumblr.com/post/620431741584392192/behold-the-bingo-card-is-finall-here-you-can)
> 
>  **Team:** Angst  
>  **Bonus:** Tentacles. It wasn’t worth it. Aftercare. Voyeurism. Exhibitionism

It wasn’t worth it. God, none of this was.

Tony wished he never brought Steve along on this expedition. Better yet, never even green-lit the whole expedition in the first place. All of this is his fault.

Steve’s scream is muffled by one of the creature’s navy tentacles shoving its way in to the man’s mouth. Tony’s stomach lurches as Steve’s gags around the slimy appendage.

He aims his gun and shoots at the thing, doing his best to miss Steve. But with the way the creature was tossing Steve about that was hard. But he got Steve into this, so he supposes that he owes it to him.

Slowly Steve stops struggling against the creature. Tony feels his anxiety rise. But as Steve struggles them, the creature, too, calms down.

A thick tentacle worms its way up Steve’s torn trouser leg and yanks him pants down.

Tony watches in horror and sick fascination as the tentacle continues its path up Steve’s leg and over the man’s ass, sliding its way between his cheeks.

It shouldn’t be as arousing as it was. Shame curls around his heart. He shouldn’t be enjoying this.

Tony continues firing at the creature, stopping only to reload his gun. He nearly jumps out of his skin when Steve lets out what is unmistakable a long drawn out moan.

He meets Steve’s eyes to find the man staring intently at him, his hand working over his hard cock.

Something about Steve’s eyes beckons him over. He lowers his weapon and approaches slowly. The creature seem a whole lot friendlier and calmer now. Safer.

He couldn’t find a reason within himself to not trust it. Tony drops his weapon. He doesn’t even know why he was shooting at the creature in the first place. It must have just been lonely. _No mates around. So lonely._

Tony walks over to the creature and drops down onto his knees. The creature lowers Steve down in front of him. Tentacles wrap around Tony’s face and pulls him towards Steve’s cock. Tony gladly swallows it down.

The tentacles caress his face approvingly as he sucks Steve off, praising him. He smiles around Steve’s cock.

He looks up and locks eyes with Steve. The man was staring down at him with a slack jaw, his pupils blown wide. The man’s dick throbs in his mouth.

The tentacles change colour from a navy to a dusty grey. Steve gasps above him before filling Tony’s mouth with rope after rope of hot cum. Not expecting it, Tony chokes, cum spilling over his lips and down his chin.

A tentacle rips open his trousers and pulls out his cock. Tony moans as it jerks him off, thrusting into its grip.

He comes with a drawn out groan. Spilling his seed all over the creature and the ground.

When he comes back from his high, reality quickly come back. Tony jerks back away from the monster.

Sensing the change the monster quickly pulls back and retreats. Tony catches Steve as the falls to the ground.

As gently as he can, he takes Steve back to the campsite. He lays the man down by the fire, stripping him of his ruined clothes.

Tony wets a cloth and goes about cleaning Steve up. He takes particular care with cleaning Steve’s ass that his bleeding and torn. The monster’s cum oozes from Steve’s abused hole. Thick and full of hard spheres, that were too egg like for his comfort. He does his best to get the most of it out.

He looks up when Steve shifts, letting out a pained moan. “Steve?”

Steve’s slowly draw over to him. “Yeah?” he mumbles.

“Oh thank god.” Tony gasps. “I’m so sorry, Steve. Fuck. I never wanted anything like this to happen to you. You don’t know how incredibly sorry I am.”

“Tony,” Steve groans. “It’s alright. Not your fault.”

Tony sighs, tossing the cloth down onto the bedroll. “Yes, it is. You wouldn’t be out here if weren’t from me. You could have been safe at home in Brooklyn, working on your art.”

“Nah” Steve says, closing his eyes.

“What?”

“I’d rather spend my time with you” the man says.

Tony’s heart skips a beat. “What? You do?”

“Of course I do. I think you’re wonderful, Tony” Steve laughs. “Anyway that wasn’t entirely bad”

“I don’t know… it looked pretty bad to me from where I was standing” Tony says, grimacing.

“That’s too bad” Steve says. “Cus I kind of enjoyed having to watch me like that”

Tony’s cock gives a feeble twitch in his pants. “You did?”

“Yeah”

“Oh, okay… ahhh… good”

“Tony?”

“Yes?”

“I’m cold”

“I think I can do something about that”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
